


Disemboweled

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Disembowelment, F/M, Love Confessions, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Otto went searching for his heart in his stomach.
Relationships: Anna Maria Marconi/Otto Octavius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Disemboweled

**Author's Note:**

> I... am not feeling good truth be told... I've probably had my heart broken two times this year and one last year. Uhm... Last year I confessed and she was so oblivious to it, it physically hurt. So many hints, but I knew she wouldn't have loved me back so I don't know why I didn't keep it in. Anyways, I will now push this onto Anna Maria and Otto :)

Otto really couldn't _breathe_. Like seriously he was choking. Or maybe he wasn't, he doesn't know. Just knew that his heart just shattered into a million of pieces and is probably lying in the pit of his stomach!

"I'm sorry, Otto, I just..." He ignored the rest of what Anna Maria said, eyes staring into space, memorizing every single line on her face, every little freckle, and those green eyes.

When she stopped speaking, she called for him but he was... _dead_. "Sorry for the inconvenience, I will evict myself from your property, good day, Anna Maria." Clipped and clincal as he turned on his heels, eyes still staring like he couldn't see and stumbled on the sidewalk.

_She deserved better than him anyways._

"Otto!" She cried, but the other man's voice said something and Otto didn't bother to care, Anna Maria looking back once more before disappearing inside.

Otto hoped to end up in some ditch with his _bowels cut out_.

He almost wished it'd happen. Wished the knife curved as it tore efficiently through his gut. Let blood spill, disembowel himself, pull his stomach and large intestines out, looking at them and laughing, cutting an end and throwing it across the house.

_When'd he get here? Doesn't matter._

It's followed by his small intestines, and he strings them about in a cute, glorious, way, having fun throwing the blood and instestines everywhere, even on the roof! It looked adorabke that way, rhe way a birthday party should be.

Turns out during his disassociating he'd did it. He couldn't breathe again, because he'd actually poured his guts searching for his heart in his bowels and didn't find it. All of this ending up in the middle of the Spider-den.

**_Yeah._ **

Felt like a way to go. Peter'd probably check up on him in a day or two. Never would be great.

Otto closed his eyes.


End file.
